1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for hunting turkeys with turkey decoys, specifically, apparatuses for carrying turkey tails to a location for hunting.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art of turkey hunting to use turkey decoys to lure turkeys into a hunting location. Turkey decoys are optimally effective when combined with a tail resembling a turkey tail and preferably formed of natural turkey feathers. Turkey tails are inherently fragile and easily damaged during transportation to a hunting site. It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus to transport turkey tails to a hunting site without risk of damage.